happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime/Trivia
General Trivia *Mime was the last character to be introduced in the year 2000. *Mime is the only character who appeared in a Still Alive episode, but didn't appear in any of the promos or advertisements for the episodes. *Even though Mime's image was shown in the featuring graphic of Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he never appeared in that episode (and died in Double Whammy Part I). This is because that was a fakeout episode. However, the other featuring characters did indeed appear in that episode. *In See What Develops, As You Wish, Concrete Solution, and A Hole Lotta Love, he stays seated on his unicycle throughout the whole episode, not counting after death or a very brief moment in A Hole Lotta Love. *Despite the fact that he is known for being quiet, he makes audible sounds in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Keepin' It Reel and Something Fishy. *Mime is the only character to directly acknowledge a generic tree friend, as seen in Class Act, where he tries to cheer a burnt generic tree friend up with a balloon animal. *Most of his injuries involve his eyes. *Mime is the 16th character to come back to life after dying, as he died in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and came back in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. **The Mole also happened to die and revive in the same two episodes as Mime did, but Mime is counted as the 16th since he appeared first in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *His gag in the series is that he can't talk, but The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels also make no noise. What makes this worse is that Mime actually has made audible noises in the series, such as snoring. *Kenn mentioned on the social site that Warren Graff was the person who voiced Mime in Happy Trails Pt. 1 (for Mime's choking sounds). *It has also been rumored that whenever Mime needs to make a sound (such as his snoring in Something Fishy), his voice is done by writer Sarah Castleblanco. If this is the case, that makes him the third male character to have a female voice actor, along with Sniffles and Cub. *He is the only character to be voiced by both a male and female actor. *As demonstrated in one of his Olympic Smoochie's options, Mime is good at the hammer throw. The smoochie may also reveals that he is strong, as he lifted a barbell in it. However, the barbell fell and sliced him in half when a few birds perched on it. *It is possible he has a crush on both Giggles and Petunia (especially the latter), as can be seen in Who's to Flame?, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and I Heart U. *Mime is dressed as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer in the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, indicating that he may be a reindeer. *Ironically, Mime appears in the See & Scream feature of Third Strike DVD even though he doesn't make any sounds. *Mime, Disco Bear, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot are the only four characters not to star in a Season 3 episode (though Mime had as much screen time in Random Acts of Silence as Flippy, who was starring in the episode). Design *Nobody has ever seen Mime without his makeup, but he should just have a purple face. *Normally, throughout the internet episodes of this show, Mime has a small deer tail, but during TV episodes his tail is nowhere to be seen. Though Mime has appeared without a tail in the internet episodes several times and in some occasions has gone whole episodes without it. Episode Statistics *Mime survives in 14 out of the 39 episodes he appears in. If Mime survived his debatable death he would have survived in 15 episodes. *Despite being a character who rarely survives, He only died in the one irregular episode, Cubtron Z. **He survives in every short he appears in. *So far, the only internet short that he has survived is Mime and Mime Again. *If one counts irregular episodes, Mime is the only character who rarely survives who's number of episodes that he stars in and survives is higher then the number of episodes where he stars and dies. *He only appears twice in the first internet season. *The only TV episode that Mime doesn't appear in is "Ten Speed". *Mime is one of the few characters who star in two TV episodes. The others are Handy, Nutty, and Flaky. *Mime is one of the few characters that survived in all of his TV starring roles, along with Pop and Cro-Marmot. *In the TV Series, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, and Russell appear in both of his starring roles. Surprisingly, Petunia is the only character who dies once. *Mime is the only character who hasn't starred in a regular episode since the TV series. *He is the last of the original characters to be introduced with a starring role. *Even though Mime stars in Who's to Flame?, he only appears in the beginning and end. He was given the starring role because he had the most screen time. **In Random Acts of Silence, he has a featuring role instead of a starring role. **In Party Animal and As You Wish, he has an appearance role instead of a featuring role. *Mime has co-starred with Toothy (twice), Cuddles, Petunia (four times), Lumpy (twice), The Mole (twice), Flippy, and Cro-Marmot. **He co-stars with Petunia more than any other character. **He, Flaky, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters who don't co-star with Lumpy the most. (Not counting Lammy and Mr. Pickels since they have only co-starred with each other as duo characters) *He is the only character to never co-star with anyone in the TV series. **Ironically, in the internet series he is one of three characters to never star alone, the others being Cro-Marmot and Petunia. Coincidentally, these three characters co-starred in Chill Kringle and were the only confirmed survivors of Mime to Five. *He is one of the few characters who haven't appeared in season 4. The others being Flaky, Cro-Marmot, Good Flippy and Splendid. Kills and Deaths *Mime's deaths usually involve his head, metallic objects, or machinery/vehicles. *The only episodes to have Mime suffer a slow death are Happy Trails Pt. 1, Party Animal, Wingin' It, Double Whammy Part I, and Random Acts of Silence. **Fliqpy is responsible for most of his slow deaths *Mime is the second character to die in TV series, the fifteenth in the Internet series, and has never died in the shorts. **Handy is the only character that Mime has killed posthumously, just like The Mole. This happens in See What Develops. *The only characters Mime hasn't killed are Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The only characters Mime has killed along with other characters are Cuddles, Petunia, Sniffles, and Flaky. *Mime is the first character to die in Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, See What Develops, Wrath of Con, and Brake the Cycle. The only episode he dies last in is Random Acts of Silence. *So far, the only times in the series where Mime's death isn't caused by another main character are Home Is Where the Hurt Is and Junk in the Trunk. *He is the first character to kill another character in the Love Bites series. *Toothy, Petunia, Sniffles, The Mole, and Disco Bear are all Mime's most frequent victims. **Mime has the most frequent victims. *Petunia and Handy are the only characters to be killed by Mime in episodes outside of Mime to Five. *He is the first victim of Sniffles in the TV series. *The majority of Mime's kills are in Mime to Five. *He is known for being able to notice danger and save himself, be saved by others, or simply be saved by the circumstances (though in every case he dies later from a different cause). This can be seen in Something Fishy, A Hole Lotta Love, Doggone It, and Wingin' It. *Mime has died in every season 2 and every season 3 episode he has appeared in, and he even dies in the only Season 5 episode he has appeared in for now. *Mime is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Disco Bear, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, (Debatably) Lammy and Cuddles. *He's one of the few characters whose most painful death isn't in a starring role. Superlatives *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Mime is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Cub, and Disco Bear. *He is one of the four characters not to be seen driving an automobile: the other three are Splendid, Giggles and Cub. *Mime is one of the few characters who have never been the last character to die in one of their starring roles. The others are Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Petunia, Handy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (Debatable), and Lumpy. *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Handy, Pop, Cub, and The Mole. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *He is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Giggles, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. *Mime is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in Mime's case Who's to Flame?). The other three are Splendid, Lumpy, and Giggles. He is also the only character out of the four to not kill any of the characters who died in their starring role. *Mime is one of the few characters who have worn Santa attire. The other characters are The Mole, Lifty, Giggles, Lumpy, Splendid and Pop. *He, Toothy, and Lammy are the only purple characters. *Mime, Russell, Lammy, Mr. Pickels, and Cro-Marmot are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since Russell and Cro-Marmot didn't appear until the "Second Serving" DVD, and Lammy and Mr. Pickels were added to the series in 2010. *He is one of the few characters who have made Flippy flip out. The others are Cuddles, Lumpy (thrice), Nutty (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, and The Mole. *He is one of the few characters be disliked by both sides of Flippy. The others are Lifty and Shifty. *Mime is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Pop. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia